Five Nights at Pinkie's
by SingingSnowflake
Summary: Twilight Sparkle just is an ordinary unicorn and one day,she dicided to take a job at Pinkie FazPie e had no idea that she's risking her life because of that job.Will she survived? Or die?


"Twilight! Is time for dinner!"called Twilight Velvet (Twilight's Mom) "Coming Mom!"Twilight answer as she teleported down to the dining room."What are we having?"Twilight asked "Corn Soup! Your favourite!"Velvet replied "Thanks Mom"Twilight said as she started to eat her soup

"Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that you should get a job"

"What? Why?"

"I just think that it was for your own good, ,I really cant babysit you forever"

"Well... I honestly want to get a job"

"I have one for you"

"What is it?"

"The Pinkie FazPie Pizza"

"You think I should get this job?"

"Ofcourse, is your favourite place since you we're just a me write down the number for you"

~Time Skip~

After dinner(and got the number),Twilight went to the telephone and call the Pizzaria.

"Hello? Pinkie FazPie Pizzaria at your service"

"Hello,I am Twilight Sparkle and I am calling you for the job"

"Oh,you eman the security guard job?"

"Security guard?"

"Yeah,so basically,your working at 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. to watch the camera to see of theres any trouble"

"Hmm,Im going to think about you give me time?"

"Okay,let us know of your ready"

"Ofcoures ma' a good day"

~※~※~

"Mom,the job is about Night Guard thing"Twilight reported "So your shift start at midnight?"Velvet asked "Yeah,I guess"Twilight said "Okay,you can take the job"Velvet said "Really? Thank you,Mom!"Twilight said and dashing off,leaving Velvet a with big smile.

Twilight picked up the phone and called the Pizzaria again "Hello? Pinkie FazPie Pizza?"The same voice who answer the first call asked "Hello? Its me,Im ready for (Freddy! XD sorry i have to) the job"Twilight said "Really? Your Hired!"The Voice chirped "Really? No interview or anything?"Twilight asked,confused "Yep! Your hired!"The Voice said "Well..uh..Thank you,ma'am"Twilight said,not really sure what to say "Come here at 9 where you gonna get your uniform"The voice said "Okay ma'am"Twilight said "See you at 9"The Voice said and hung up.'_i better get ready'_Twilight thought and start getting ready.

She arrived just in time where the clock struck at 9."Twilight Sparkle?"A familiar voice said "Thats here for the job"Twilight said "Come with me to the manager's office"She said as Twilight started following they arrived at the office,The Mate opens the door to let Twilight in "Twilight Sparkle?"A mare,inside the office said "Yes?"Twilight replied "You must be the new security guard.I am Adrianna Mellen,the manager of this ,you call me Adrianna"She said "Hello "Twilight said "Lyra,Please show her the security office"Adrianna command "Follow me,Twilight"The mare or Lyra said and started walking towards the security the two mares arrived,Twilight started looking around the office.'_small,but i still could fit in here anyway'_Twilight thought "This is the tablet"Lyra said as she picked up the tablet with her magic and turn it on "You can see different rooms in the Pizzaria with this"Lyra explained as she put down the tablet and turn to the door "This is the security door and hallway lights"she said as she turn in the light and suit the door closed with a slam "You can use this to protect your self,Twily"Lyra said and wink while Twilight felt funny being called that by somepony else "Aaanyway,this place conserved (i think?) power at night,so dont you use too many energy!"Lyra explained "And this-"She picked up something from the small chair"-is your uniform"She said and gave it to Twilight"Thanks"Twilight said and hold the uniform "Its already 21:20 so I think you should stay here until your shift start"Lyra said "C'mon! I'll get us some pizza while waiting till' midnight"Lyra said while dashing off "Hey! Wait for me!"Twilight said as she sprint to her.

The two talk and eat some pizza for a while until the clock reach 23:55 "Welp,I better get going"Lyra said as she pick up her bag "See you tomorrow?"Lyra said "Yeah"Twilight replied and smile at the mare as she head towards her office and look at the time '_it's almost the time...'_Twilight thought as the clock struck at 12.

"Well,here goes nothing..."

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP or is from Hasbro and FNaF is from Scott Cawthon]

**Hello,hello,hello! WELCOME TO MY STORY! Soo,what do you guys think? Good,bad? Just review and let me know! And btw,Im new here,and I dont speak english,so please correct me if im ,follow,review and have a up! -SingingSnowflake the drawer**


End file.
